gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't Speak
Don't Speak ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der vierten Staffel, Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, und wird von Blaine, Finn, Kurt und Rachel gesungen. Der Song startet, nachdem Finn und Kurt von ihren Partnern erfahren haben, dass sie sie betrogen haben. Die zwei laufen weg und kommen zu einem Brunnen. Finn läuft weiter und Kurt setzt sich an den Rand. Rachel geht ihrem Freund hinterher, während Blaine sich neben seinen setzt. Die Szene wechselt ins Bushwick-Apartment wo die vier paarweise zu Bett gehen, sich aber nicht ansehen, sondern voneinader wegdrehen und die Lampen ausschalten. Das Original stammt von No Doubt aus deren drittem Album "Tragic Kingdom" aus dem Jahr 1995. Charts Lyrics Finn: You and me, we used to be together Everyday together, always Blaine: I really feel that I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be the end Kurt und Rachel: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real, well, I don't want to know Finn und Rachel: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Blaine und Kurt: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Finn und Kurt: Our memories, well, they can be inviting But some are altogether, mighty frightening Blaine und Rachel: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands, I sit and cry Alle: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Blaine und Kurt: No, no, no Finn und Rachel: Don't speak Alle: I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Kurt und Rachel: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are Rachel: You and me, I can see us dying Are we? Alle: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts No, no, don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't tell me 'cause it hurts! Kurt und Rachel: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Blaine und Rachel: Don't speak Don't speak Don't speak, oh Finn und Rachel: I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good I know you're real good, oh Alle: La la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel: Don't, Don't, oh, ooh Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Finn und Kurt: La la la la la la) Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Finn und Kurt: La la la la la la) (Rachel: Oh!) Rachel mit Blaine, Finn und Kurt: Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Rachel: Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Finn und Kurt: La la la la la la) Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Finn und Kurt: La la la la la la) Rachel mit Blaine, Finn und Kurt: Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Trivia *Darren Criss hat Ryan Murphy davon überzeugt, den Song zu viert zu singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel